


Red in His Eyes

by PhantomThievesofWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomThievesofWriting/pseuds/PhantomThievesofWriting
Summary: It was said that the Gods, pitying what Zeus had done to the humans, left those unlucky creatures with a way to find their other halves. However, this did not come without a price. After bestowing upon them a gift to find their soulmates, the Gods left the humans with their worlds in black and white, color only coming to those lucky enough to find their other half.





	Red in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little soulmate thing to help me get rid of writer's block

_ It was said that the Gods, pitying what Zeus had done to the humans, left those unlucky creatures with a way to find their other halves. However, this did not come without a price. After bestowing upon them a gift to find their soulmates, the Gods left the humans with their worlds in black and white, color only coming to those lucky enough to find their other half.  _

Working with Overwatch was both a blessing and a curse. Having the chance to fight to make a difference and protect loved ones, to Y/N, was the blessing. The curse, however? Well, that was the fear of losing her soulmate too soon, or not even being able to ever find them. Not joining overwatch and protecting the bond with her soulmate was out of the question though, after a failed lab experiment at an internship rendered her a freak with enhanced senses and reflexes. Despite the outlandish nature of the situation, these newfound abilities allowed her to master hand-to-hand combat and excel in marksmanship. Thus, Y/N now found herself working as a Blackwatch operative. 

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock on Y/N’s nightstand woke her up at the beautiful hour of 5 am, this fact earning a low grumble from her as she pulled herself out of her bed. No matter how many times she woke up this early, it would always be torture to her. As she pulled on a pair of leggings and put a jacket over her sports bra, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander towards the fated day when she’d meet her soulmate and for the first time, see color. For now, she needed to make her way over towards the gym for her morning workout.

By the time Y/N arrived, Commander Reyes was already there, an unfamiliar figure standing next to him. Both of their backs were turned to her, and she studied the back of the newcomer as him and the Commander conversed. Y/N cleared her throat, the sound echoing off the walls, and Reyes turned around to look at her. She quickly saluted him and promptly noticed that the other person in the room had yet to turn around. 

“At ease kid” Ryes spoke with a light tone, “as you can tell we have a new transfer into Blackwatch.” Y/N dropped the salute as he spoke, her eyes glancing towards the transfer once again as he finally turned around. “Welcome to Blackwatch, I’m Y/N…” she trailed off as she finally made eye contact with the new person as he fully turned towards her. And with that simple action, her world exploded into color. 

Y/N felt her jaw drop as she and her soulmate stared back at each other, dumbfounded and wide-eyed. She stuttered, her mind running a million miles an hour as she tried to grasp the situation and think of something to say.  “I suppose almost dying was worth finding my soulmate” the stranger finally spoke, their voice laced with a heavy Japanese accent, “I’m Genji.” Y/N took the time while her soulmate was speaking to take in all the colors around her, and especially the colors of her soulmate, Genji. She found that most of everything was black or grey, but his eyes a stunning red. She also took notice of the cybernetics encasing practically his entire body, also remembering his cynical remark about facing death. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t… die I mean” Y/N stuttered once more. Once the moment had passed, the two of them finally remembered that they were not alone and that their commander was standing right next to them. As the pair looked towards Reyes, he chuckled, commenting on how stunned the two of them looked. 

“Well,” the Commander began, “I’ll let you two get to know each other better. Y/N, get your workout in and try and show Genji around once you two are done.” With that statement, he left, leaving Y/N and Genji to finally get to know each other. 


End file.
